


Trustworthy

by ughisaac (Shwatsonlocked)



Series: Changing Me Forever [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3x06 Motel California, Coda, Fluff, I was tired when I posted this and forgot to add, Mexican Food, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Multi, Pack Dynamics, Past Relationship(s), Post 3x06, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, movie marathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shwatsonlocked/pseuds/ughisaac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Scott couldn't fall asleep. Every time he closed his eyes, he could hear that voice in his head, the one that whispered how much better off everyone would be if he wasn't around."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trustworthy

Scott couldn't fall asleep. Every time he closed his eyes, he could hear that voice in his head, the one that whispered how much better off everyone would be if he wasn't around. After three showers, he could still smell the gasoline and the burning ozone of the flare. 

He pushed himself up, resigning himself to a sleepless night, and wondered if he was the only one still awake. Scott grabbed his phone from the side table and started to text Stiles.

Tried to, at least. He didn't know what to say.

 What Stiles had done...it had solidified their friendship but it also terrified Scott. His best friend-his _brother-_  probably had two targets on his back now, just for caring about Scott. It made his stomach clench painfully, leaving him with a sick feeling. Too many people he cared about were in danger of being killed and he was pretty sure he'd scared his mom by clinging to her as soon as he walked in their front door. That hallucination he'd had had shaken him.

The sound of someone tossing restlessly in the room down the hall caught his attention. Isaac must not be able to sleep either. 

"Isaac?" he said softly. He could hear the other teen freeze and knew he'd been heard.

"Sorry, I'll keep it down," Isaac whispered back. 

After Lydia discovered the wolfsbane in the whistle, none of them had said much on the ride back to Beacon Hills. Scott still wasn't sure what Isaac had gone through at the motel. Isaac didn't say and Scott didn't push, but he guessed it probably had to do with his father. The guy couldn't catch a break. None of them could.

"No, it's not that. I can't sleep either." Scott paused, waiting to see if Isaac would answer again. When the other wolf didn't, he continued. "I could go for some food. You hungry?"

"Uh, yeah. Give me a minute." 

Scott pulled on his clothes and hurried out of his room, bumping into Isaac in the hallway. They laughed for a second before remembering that Scott's mom was trying to sleep. Scott grinned at Isaac and clapped a hand on his back, gently walking him toward the stairs. The sick feeling from before ebbed with the contact and Scott added that to his mental list of 'things to think about later'.

"Hey, Scott?"

"Yeah?"

"Think we can get that Mexican now?" Isaac asked with that smug grin that Scott couldn't help staring at.

Scott burst out laughing. "Dude, yes," he said grinning back. He grabbed the car keys off the keyhook because no matter how much he loved it, bringing food back on his bike wouldn't be easy. 

Scott almost wished that his mom _was_ working tonight, just so they'd been forced to share his motorcycle again. It's a thought he didn't think he'd ever have about a guy and he didn't know what to do. What he felt for Isaac was drifting closer to what he felt for Allison than what he felt for Stiles. Scott glanced over at Isaac, who was drumming his fingers on the car door, and inhaled sharply. Yeah, definitely feeling more like Allison feelings than Stiles feelings. 

Taco Bell was having a late night special, so they ordered 10 tacos, 6 burritos and two orders of nachos to take back to the house. 

When they stopped at a red light, Scott reached over and tried to grab a taco from the bag. Isaac batted his hand away and moved the bag of delicious smelling food out of Scott's reach. 

"I just want a taco!" he exclaimed, staring at his friend in shock. He couldn't believe Isaac did that!

Isaac grinned and Scott felt his heart jump a bit. Shit. He hoped Isaac didn't hear that. "Too bad. No eating and driving, McCall."

Scott huffed and went back to staring at the longest light in Beacon Hills. 

"Think anything'll be on when we get back?" Scott asked, wondering what they were going to do while they pigged out. 

"Probably not."

"We could put in a movie or something."

Isaac hummed in agreement.

* * *

 

Scott walked into the house, listing off movie ideas while Isaac carried the food bags, and stopped short at the sight of Stiles, Lydia, Boyd, and Allison in his living room. 

"Star Wars, Scotty. I brought _Star Wars_ ," Stiles called out, waving the dvd's wildly. "Do I smell nachos?"

"Yeah, I love Mexican." Isaac chuckled and brushed past Scott, walking toward the group. It's a good thing they got so much food. Boyd and Isaac started pulling the food out and handing everyone a taco, setting one of the boxes of nachos by Stiles.

"Your mom let us in," Lydia explained, unwrapping a taco. She was sitting with Stiles and Boyd on…was that his mattress?

"My mom let you guys drag my mattress into the living room?" Scott was in shock. His mom didn't even like when he left his clothes in the wrong part of the house! 

"Stiles wants to have a marathon," Allison said from her seat on the end of the couch. Scott nodded and sat on the opposite side of the couch. 

"Yeah, I've never seen them," he confessed with a smile. He knew why they were really there. None of them were able to sleep and the movie marathon was just a good cover story.

Stiles had managed to put one of the dvd's in the player and the menu music started playing. "Alright! Everyone ready?" he asked.

"Allison, sit down here with me," Lydia ordered, patting the spot next to her.

"I'm gonna get some extra blankets and stuff," Scott said, standing up. 

"I'll help, Scott." Isaac stood and followed him to the closet they kept the extra pillows and blankets in. When they got back, Allison had moved next to Lydia and all of the food was gone.

Scott's jaw dropped. "Seriously guys?"

There was a brief staredown before Boyd grinned and pulled out the food they'd hidden. Scott and Isaac ate their share quickly because Stiles was glaring at them, eager to start Scott's Star Wars education.

" _Now_ are we ready?" 

"Sorry dude, but we were hungry," Scott replied as he and Isaac jumped onto the couch. 

* * *

 

One and a half movies in, Scott and Isaac had lain down with their legs stretched out under their shared blanket.  Boyd had fallen asleep next to Stiles, who was captivated by the movie. Lydia and Allison were whispering about something, but Scott was doing his best not to listen.

Less than halfway through the third movie, the girls were asleep too, with Stiles showing signs of copying them soon. Scott couldn't keep from feeling how right it felt for all of them to be there, together. They felt like a pack _._ Like _his_ pack. Scott added that to his list to think about later too. 

Stiles made it long enough to put in the fourth film, before he fell asleep too. 

Isaac was shifting around on the couch, causing Scott to look at him. "You okay?" he mouthed.

Isaac nodded, but frowned a bit, shifting again. Scott felt bad. He knew that end of the couch wasn't the most comfortable. "Want to switch seats?" he offered.

"No, I'm good."

"Isaac-" Isaac cut him off,  sounding exhausted.

"Really, it's fine Scott. It's just for tonight."

"At least lay this way?" Oh god. Why did he say that? Stupid stupid _stupid_.

Isaac looked at Scott with wide eyes. That look reminded Scott of when he'd told Isaac he didn't want him hurt at the club.

"Nevermind, you could probably just move to your bed or something if you wanted," Scott rambled off. 

"Did you just ask me to cuddle with you?"

"…no?" 

Neither of them said anything for a moment, and Scott was sure he'd just ruined the friendship he had with Isaac when there was suddenly another body lying in front of him. Scott swallowed thickly, willing his heart rate to come back down from the marathon it was currently running. 

Scott hesitated before he wrapped his arm around Isaac. The other boy scooted closer and Scott relaxed. Scott could feel the rise and fall of Isaac's chest. He thought it was soothing. He didn't ever get to hold Allison long enough to really enjoy this. They were always rushing. But now, he and Isaac lay there, drifting closer to sleep with the soft snores of the others filling the silence.

"I'm glad you decided to trust me," Scott whispered, feeling better- _safer_ than he had all week.

The last thing he heard before sleep was Isaac's quiet reply.

"You're worth trusting."

**Author's Note:**

> That's two episodes that got me to write something for them. If the next episode doesn't kill me (it might), you can probably expect another drabble/ficlet! Thanks for reading!


End file.
